Green Love
by HauntedScythe
Summary: What would happen if Shego were to appear at the doorstep of the Possible household. Will Kim's family help her and how does Danny Phantom fit into the constellation. Rated M for use of harsh words, a bit of violence and because I'm a bit paranoid about ratings anyway.


**I don't own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible**

–-

**Hey there here is a small fanfic I came up with during my little writer block for my other story. I hope that I can continue my other story after this.**

**Please read and review and please tell me if it sucked, I wanna become better with my writing.**

–-

**Ann POV**

_Knock knock knock_

The knocking on the front door got my attention. I placed my oven gloves on the table and went to the door.

„Coming.", I yelled.

As I opened the door I could only stare at the person before me dumbfounded.. Before me stood one of the last persons I ever expected to be there. It was non other than...

„... Shego?", I asked astonished.

„What do you want here?", I continued.

„I'm sorry Mrs. Possible. I know we hadn't had the best start but please you are the only people I can turn to.", Shego pleaded.

The evident pain in her voice didn't go unnoticed by me. I then noticed that Shego was breathing heavy while holding her side and her clothes looked pretty torn. Under her hand I could see blood seep through her clothes. Against my better judgement I knew that I had to help my daughters enemy.

„Come in Shego. I will look after your injuries meanwhile you can explain what is going on and who did this to you.", I stated and stepped aside.

Shego looked at me cautious but stepped inside. I guided her to the kitchen and sat her carefully on a chair. Then I turned away and grabbed a first aid kit from the kitchen unit which I placed on the table and opened it.

With a pair of scissors I began to cut open Shego's top. The injured woman whimpered a bit as the scissors grazed one of her wounds. As I finally cut the top apart and stripped it of her, I began to muster the younger womans injuries.

I gasped slightly atandererseits the sight of her wounds. Shego had several burn marks and a stab wound in her left side.

„My god what happened to you girl?", I gasped and turned to the kit.

From it I took the antiseptic and a piece of cotton. I put some of the antispetic on the cotton and began to clean out the stab wound. Shego flinched away from the cotton but reluctantly held still.

„It... it was... Drakken... he... god... D... help me...", Shego trailed off into silent sobs.

_'Drakken did this? How could he? I thought they were such a lovely couple.'_, I thought.

Silence fell upon us as I cleaned the wound and began to sew it together. Shego didn't even bother anymore to flinch. She was only sobbing now. After the stab wound was provided I continued with the burn marks. Just half an hour later Shego was wrapped up and seated in the living room with a hot cup of cocoa. She had calmed down a bit and stared into thin air.

I watched her from the kitchen and thought what to do next.

„I better give Wade a call to contact Kim for me.", I muttered and went to the phone.

–-

**Kim POV**

Ron and I were just seeking for Drakken's new base as my kimunicator beeped. I picked up and Wade's face came on the screen.

„Hey Wade what's up?"

„Hey Kim. Your mom called me just now. I think she has a situation back home.", Wade explained.

„What's wrong Wade? Did somethign happen?", I asked a bit paniced.

I hoped that non of the twins inventions hurt anyone. Since my graduation their experiments became sometimes quite destructive.

„It's Shego. She suddenly appeared at your house pretty beaten up and crying. Your mom fixed her up. It seems like Drakken did this to her.", the distaste in his voince was clear.

„He did what? And why is she at my place?", I was confused and furious at what I just heard.

„I don't know. But I think your mom wanted me to warn you so be on a better look out for him. Be careful you two.", Wade said as the screen went black.

I turned to Ron who listened to the conversation quitely. He also looked kinda pissed.

„Ron we have to find Drakken soon and stop what ever he is doing. After that we will get some answers from him.", I said trying to keep my cool.

Ron opened his mouth to answer me but was interrupted by a new voice.

„So you are the famous Kim Possible and her trusted partner Ron Stoppable. It's an honor to finally meet you.", we turned to the voice.

Leaning against a shipping container was a boy around our age, probably a bit older. He had shoulder long white messy hair, neon green eyes and looked quite ripped from what I could see of his shadow clouded figure.

„And you are?", Ron asked suspicious.

„Me? I'm no one. I'm only here find someone dear to me. But you can call me Danny if you want to.", he said as he stepped out of the shadows so we could see him completely.

„And who are you searching for Danny?", I also found him suspicious.

Now that he was completely visible I mustered him again. He wore a black baggy jeans pretty much like mine except thet belts covered both legs, a skin tight black tank top and a black leather jacket with a with emblem over his heart. The emblem was a big white D with a smaller neon green P in it.

_'I think I have seen this symbol somewhere before.'_

„Sorry Ms. Possible but this is my own business.", he stated calm.

„I don't mean to intrude on your mission here but I heard you are looking for Drakken. If you want I can show you were his base is. Maybe I find the person I'm looking for on the way.", he explained calm as he put a gum in his mouth.

He offered us one but we only shook our heads. He shrugged and placed the pack in a pocket covered by the belts.

„And how do you want to find his base? We have been looking for it for hours.", Ron seemed a bit unnerved from Danny.

„Cool you jets monkey kung fu boy. I have no interest in leading you into a trap nor do I want to get your trsut to stab you in the back. I'm only worried about my girlfriend. She was supposed to meet me here but she didn't show up and it's 5 hours past the time we agreed on.", Danny shrugged.

„How did you...", Ron began.

„What me knowing about you being the successor of the true monkey style? Simple. The way you carry yourself is the way of a kung fu fighter. I myself have mastered nearly all the common and even some uncommon styles so i know a warrior when I see one.", Danny explained cam and made a gum bubble.

We both look at him dumbfounded. There was silence around us. Only the wind that blew through the nearby trees could be heard.

„So you want my help or what?", Danny seemed to be also a bit uneasy.

„Why not? Lead the way.", I shrugged and stepped aside.

Danny went ahead but turned his head to the side.

„Do you want a frontal assault or do you want to sneak in?", he asked nonchalant.

„I would say we sneak in. It's better to have the suprise moment on our side.", I stated.

„If you say so.", he turned left and we stopped in front of three exhaust tubes. But what rose my suspicion was that only two of them were spitting smoke. The third was silent. As I wanted to grab my lipstick laser to make a hole in the tube, Danny simply gripped the material and ripped a hole in the steel.

„How did you?", Ron stuttered.

„Don't underestimate a warrior. You of all people should know that Mr Stoppable.", Danny said in serious tone and with that he jumped in the tube.

Ron and I looked at each other, shrugged and jumped after him. After a short ride we came to a stop in front of a waiting Danny. But something was different about him all of a sudden. He seemed agitated and most definitely pissed.

„Come on we need to move.", he said stern, there was nothing of his previous easiness left.

From the way he looked we knew it would be bad to ask him what happened to change his behavior so suddenly.

–-

**Danny POV**

We crawled through the ventilation system. The smell of blood lain in the air. A heavy smell. A well known smell. The smell of burned flesh, fear and sadistic pleasure was evident.

_'Drakken I WILL FIND YOU!'_, I growled in my mind.

Soon we found a ventillation grille from that we could see a huge room with seemingly weapons and other stuff. On a nearby machine leaned a blue skinned man with a scar under his eye, in a blue suit. I assumed that this was Drakken.

My anger already boiling under my skin, ready to break out, spiked again. Then Drakken yelled.

„HAVE YOU FOND THAT BITCH?", he yelled at one of his workers.

„Sorry sir but we couldn't find her. She took the jet but we can't track it. She probably has deactivated the tracker.", the man explained.

Drakken than grabbed a gun and shot the man in the head. The victim sunk together like a wet sack and the blood began to make a puddle around him. I could hear Kim and Ron's choking beside me but I didn't care at the moment.

„GET THAT BITCH SHEGO HERE SO THAT I CAN KILL HER!", he yelled at his other workers.

That did it. My anger was no longer willing to obey me and broke free. With a animalistic snarl I kicked away the grille, sending it flying into a group of man and succesfully knocking them out. Now the rooms full attention was on me. Before Drakken could fully comprehend what was going on I was already at his throat.

I felt my fangs grow and attempted to bite out his windpipe but he shot at me, though it was only a stripe shot. I shoved him back and made a roundhouse kick, sending him flying across the room. As he got up he glared at me.

„WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?", he yelled.

„I WANT TO KILL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!", I snarled and ran towards him

I was just 5m away from him and jumped. Then I saw how he rose his weapon and shot. I felt a strong and hot pressure against my forhead as me head whipped back with my body following it.

„BULLSEYE!", Drakken yelled triumphing.

„DANNY!", Ron and Kim yelled.

At the last possible moment I caught myself and placed my feet on the ground. Because of the momentum I slid a few meters back while holding a humanly impossible pose. Here I stood bend backwards with my head nearly touching the ground but without my arms supporting me. The only thing holding me up were my feet on the ground.

Slowly I rose again and as I reached a upright position my head snapped forward, hiding my face behind my hair. There was silence. Pure deadly silence.

„You. Just. Made. A. Big. Mistake.", I said with venom in my voice.

„Wha... what... what are... you?", Drakken stumbled back in fear.

„I. am. Your. Worst. Nightmare.", my voice echoed through the room.

In rose my head and revealed my face to the people in front of me. Somehow Kim and Ron made it in front of me. I don't know how and I simply don't care.

Pure terror was written all over her their faces.

–-

**Kim POV**

„OH MY GOD DANNY!", I screamed.

There before stood Danny with a bloody face and a giant bleeding hole in his forhead. It felt like puking but I couldn't move out of fear of him. Then he disappeared and reappeared a second later right in front of Drakken. He grabbed my arch nemesis by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

„Your soul will be only a small payment for what you did. Usually you would deserve a fate worse than this but I don't have time to deal with you.", Danny's voice was calmer but still full of venom.

Suddenly Danny's eyes began to shine even brighter and Drakken's limbs began to crack and bend into different very awkward and painful directions. A muffled scream escaped his mouth because Danny hold his throat so tight. He then let go of him and Drakken vanished in a cloud of green mist.

„Where did he go?", Ron was the first to speak.

„I send him to the New York Mercy. If he is lucky he will die of his injuries or he will suffers till the end of his life.", Danny began to obviously collect himself again.

„WHY DID YOU DO THAT? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?", I yelled at him.

„He didn't deserve it any better. He had it coming. And for what I am. I'm a monster. Or how would you explain me being still alive after being shot in the head?", he was annoyed.

I looked at the hole in his head again. It was shocking enough that we was still alive after that but it became even worse. Small green worm like threats began to crawl around the wound and began to close the wound in record time.

„I... think... we... should go... home Kim... your mom and... Shego... are waiting...", Ron stuttered,

That seemed to preak Danny's interest.

„Wait. Shego is at your place?", he asked me his voice full of hope.

„Yeah why?", I was confused.

But instead of getting an answer he grabbed Ron and me by the wrist and we were engulfed in green mist. The mist lifted immediately again and we stood in front of my house.

„How?", I was confused.

„I can teleport. Is that enough? Please bring me to her.", he pleaded.

I only nodded and open the front door. As I stepped inside I saw Shego sitting on the couch sorrounded by my family. I stepped aside so that he could come in. He spotted her immediately and was by her side in the flash of an eye. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her softly.

Shego didn't say anything, instead she turned her head to him and began to cry into his chest. We all stared at the scene unfolding in front of us in awe. The mighty and proud she I knew ans somewhat honored was now crying into a man's chest letting her look like a normal weak girl.

„It's ok. It's ok Shego. I'm here. He can no longer hurt you.", Danny patted her back.

It took an hour before her tears stopped and she only leaned against him as he sat beside her. That was the time my father thought it would be a good time to ask him some questions.

„So young man. May we have your name?", he asked curious and a bit afraid because of what I told him Danny did to Drakken.

„My name is Daniel Phantom but I prefer Danny.", Danny answered calm while carefully stroking Shego's shoulder.

„Danny Phantom? Isn't that the ghost hero of Amity Park?", Jim perked up.

„Yeah why?", Danny seemed a bit confused.

„That's so cool. A hero here in our house and a ghostly one over that. THAT'S AWESOME!", the twins yelled in union.

Danny looked at the flabbergasted. To me it seemed like he didn't expect this reaction.

„There are no such things as ghosts.", Ron stated with confidence.

We all rose an eyebrow on that. Ron and I had encountered so much paranormal till noe and he didn't believe in ghosts? I noticed Danny giving him a innocent smile. The I noteced something was off. Danny stood behind Ron giving the an innocent smile while he was still sitting on the couch with Shego. We all stared at the new appeared Danny.

„What?", Ron asked confused and turned around but the second Danny became invisible just in time to not be noticed.

Ron shrugged it off and faced us again as the second Danny became visible in front of him with a loud.

„BOOOOOO!"

„AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Ron stumbled back in fear and fell on his butt.

We all couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Even Shego could muster a small smile. It was a genuine smile. The second Danny floated over to Danny and merged with him. Meanwhile Ron was up to his feet again and grumbled a bit.

„How do you two know each other?", mom asked.

„Shego and I knew each other for years and were only friends. Bu over the last 5 months things have changed. The more brutal Drakken became the closer we came together. Then finally a month ago we became a couple. It seems like Drakken didn't like the fact that she didn't like him anymore and hurt her more and more every day. We decided to make a run for it tonight but she didn't come to the meeting place. The rest of the story you know.", Danny ended his story.

„But aren't you a hero and she a villain. How can you like each other?", Tim asked confused.

„Like I said we knew each other long before I became a hero and even after I became one it didn't change my feelings for her. I always tend to see the good in people and thanks to us knowing each other so long I came to understand her better than anyone else.", Danny explained.

„You are quite talkative today Danny.", Shego purred as she snuggled closer to him.

„Just thanking the people who helped my green angel with some informations. What's so bad about it?", Danny shrugged.

„You didn't tell us everything, right?", I asked curious.

„Yeah I didn't. I can tell you many thing except my secret identity thoutgh I'm pretty sure that your friend Wade already found out about me. Right Wade?", Danny said a bit louder.

We all looked at him confused. Then the screen on my kimunicator showed static and Wade's face appeared.

„So you knew?", he asked sheepish.

„That you were using Kim's communicator to listen in on us and check my background? Yeah I knew.", Danny shrugged again.

„But I bet I can make it more awesome to reveal my identity than you.", Danny challenged Wade.

„Do your best ghost boy.", Wade answered with a smile.

Two white rings appeared at Danny's waist and split up. Traveling up and down his body. Slowly transforming his body into a new appearance. His black baggy pants were replaced by a normal black jeans. His black tank top turned into a white one, while his jacket completely vanished. Also his hair turned black and his eyes blue. His black bangs covered his right eye giving him a more gothic look.

If you were to meet him on the street he would look just like some normal teenager and nota hero or ghostly hero at all.

„This is my human half known as Danny Fenton. And yeah I know. Fenton and Phantom sound way to similar but no one ever noticed it so I guess people are just lind sometimes.", Danny shrugged.

„What do you mean human half?", my mom asked obviously confused.

„I mean I'm partly human and partly ghost. I got my powers during a lab accident which _half_ killed me at the age of 14.", Danny explained.

„That is much to take in.", dad said.

I looked at Wade and he seemed a bit down.

„What's wrong Wade?", I asked.

„Danny was right. His way of showing and explaining was better than mine this time.", I knew that Wade didn't like to loose.

„I guess we should take our leave now.", Danny said and we all turned to them.

„Why?", Ron asked.

„Oh man.", the twins groaned.

„Are you sure?", I asked concerned.

„Yeah I don't think we should impose on you any longer than we already did.", he said.

„Oh that's not a problem.", mom paused.

„You know what, you and Shego can stay here till her wounds are healed. You two can take the guest room together since you are a couple it wouldn't be a problem.", she offered.

„Are you sure?", Shego looked a bit nervous.

„That is a kind offer and thinking about it I would like to take it. I'm pretty tired so I don't know if we could make it to my house safely.", he nodded with a smile.

„Kim would you show them the guest room? I think they need to have some alone time now.", mom told me.

„Yeah no problem mom.", I nodded towards the two.

I watched how Danny helped Shego up and supported her as we made our way to the guest room.

„This is it. Good night.", I said with a soft smile.

The support Danny gave Shego and the warm and soft smile they exchanged warmed my heart.

„Good night Kim and thank you.", Shego answered and smiled.

„Night Kim. See ya later.", Danny also smiled.

–-

**Danny POV**

I closed the door behind us and guided Shego to the bed and put her down carefully. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me also on the bed.

„Thank you for everything Danny.", she muttered in my chest.

„For you always me little Sabrina.", I answered.

**(AN: I don't know if Shego had another name so I made this one up.)**

„I love you.", she murmured as the sleep began to take her over.

„I love you too my green princess.", I felt the sleep overtaking and I allowed it to.

–-

**That's it people I hope you liked it and you can give me some response on it so maybe I can change my writing style a bit for the better.**


End file.
